


Secret Santa: Wrai

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, secret santa prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Knock Out is the Doctor of Kinks and will give you just what you need.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wrai).



> NSFW: Soundwave getting bent over someone’s knee and spanking him, but Soundwave is into it. The second person can be anyone of the request filler’s choosing. 
> 
> This was way more fun to write than it should've been. Haha, don't give me a choice in the partner cause I will instantly go to one of my OTPs XD I've probably lost all respect for Soundwave now after this fic.

        Knock Out stood in the middle of his room, he wiped off the berth gingerly but quickly, making sure the room was presentable. Once he cleared a spot he sat down, crossing one leg over the other as he waited for his expected guest. Checking his internal chronometer informed him said guest should be arriving soon enough. It wasn't unusual for him to receive these kinds of requests but, it was rare to get one from this particular mech.   
        Right on time as usual, the door opened and the mech walked into Knock Out's personal quarters. "Ah, Soundwave, good to see you," The only acknowledgement he garnered was a simple nod, as expected. "Curious how you always arrive to these particular 'check ups' on time but, show up late if at all to the mandatory systems examinations," Still no response but, he was not discouraged. "Well, shall we begin?" He asked, patting his lap.  
        Soundwave slowly approached but, it was obvious he was still very hesitant. The medic smirked, deciding the other mech needed a little reassurance to speed things along. "Don't be so nervous Soundwave, I've dealt with many clients and it's all confidential. I wont tell a single spark, I just need your consent and then we can proceed. We're allowed to stop at anytime and again, I wont tell anyone, promise. " Even if he wanted to he was sure the spymaster would kill him before word even got out. Thankfully, that was not the case as he received a nod, his promise getting the aforementioned mech literally in his lap as he finally complied.           
        The red mech nodded in approval, slowly tracing a servo up Soundwave's back strut to get him used to the contact, rightfully presuming he'd need to. The light touch sent tingles up his spinal strut as his processor picked up the sensation, making his frame more sensitive the longer it proceeded. The anticipation had his internals squirming but, he remained composed despite being in a compromising position over the medic's lap. He couldn't help tensing as the servo made its way to his aft, stroking over the heated metal unhurriedly. Knock Out's other servo braced against the TIC's upper back, grounding him with the firm, consistent pressure. He slowly relaxed again as the touch wandered to his inner thighs, squeezing the metal before digit tips dipped into seams, grazing the wiring underneath. His cooling fans clicked on, blowing heated air onto the other mech despite the low setting. Still, it was enough of a response to spur Knock Out on.   
        A swift smack was delivered to the dark mech's aft, making him jump slightly. The unexpected sting countered the previously gentle touches, confusing his sensory net but, kicking up the whir of his fans. The servo was back on him again, soothing the plating but, before he could brace himself a second smack disturbed the silence with a clang. A soft whine slipped from his voice box, barely audible but, still there. A third smack and charge began to crackle in between seams, his charge only growing as the spanking continued. Lubricant slicked his valve walls as his lips engorged, now being stimulated slightly as the servo continued to abuse his aft.   
        It still wasn't enough and his valve covering snapped back, baring his equipment to the next blow. Valve lips were struck, causing him to release a high pitched keen. He was unable to silence his panting as his array throbbed both in pain and pleasure.  
        "You like that?" Knock Out asked, hesitating as he was unsure if it'd break the scene. When the only response he got was a groan he continued. "You like it when I abuse your poor, sensitive valve?" He punctuated his words with another smack before squeezing the plush folds. He could feel the lithe frame on him quiver under the harsh treatment and dirty talk. "Now, is this your punishment or reward?" He continued, delivering another swat. He noticed the squirm at the prospect of an award. "Reward then, for being a good, loyal soldier." He curled two digits into the valve, feeling how utterly wet Soundwave was getting from this. Knock Out prided himself on a job well done but, he wasn't quite done yet, instead he grinded his digits against a node cluster before pulling out.  
        He landed a final smack directly to Soundwave's anterior node getting an instantiations reaction. Charge crackled across the dark frame as he overloaded, fluids dribbled from his valve as he tensed, waves of pleasure washing over him. He slumped over the medic's lap, a sudden exhaustion taking hold of him. He could hear the other mech chuckle but, paid it no mind as he bathed in the afterglow. His abused aft and valve notably stung now that the arousal had diminished but, he paid it no mind. Unfortunately the swelling meant closing his panel would be difficult.  
        Knock Out seemed to read his processor as the red mech pulled something out of his subspace before coating his interface array with some gel and massaged it in. "This should help."  
        His panel was manually closed and he nodded in thanks before righting himself, deciding he over stayed his welcome. Though he paused before leaving, an inquiry showing up on his visor on what the medic wanted in return.  
        "I'd just like to see your pretty aft again, real soon," Knock Out smirked, unexpectedly he bypassed the innuendo by continuing with. "For a mandatory systems check up that is."   
        Soundwave tilted his helm questioningly since he had no qualms about coming back for this sort of matter. Though, he supposed his health was still of importance since, after all the suave mech was still very much a medic. All things considered. Still, he nodded his helm before quickly checking himself over. Once deemed decent enough, he promptly turned and exited the room to continue his daily ritual as if nothing happened. Aka, he was basically going to get back to work until he was needed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got an 8 hour drive to look forward to tomorrow and it's 2 in the morning but, I am so glad I finished this. I'm very tired so, I apologize for spelling mistakes.


End file.
